The present disclosure relates to a pre-processing apparatus and method for speech recognition, and more particularly, to a pre-processing apparatus and method for speech recognition, which is capable of pre-processing a speech signal by adjusting a trailing silence period in consideration of a user's tendency during speech recognition, thereby improving a speech recognition function.
Recently, with the development of intelligent electronic devices, a lot of attempts have been made to control a device through a speech.
In order to control a device through a speech, the device needs to distinguish the speech and understand words. Thus, research has been actively conducted on a speech recognition sensor or speech recognition device.
Recently, a revised bill of the road traffic act has been proposed to prohibit DMB watching or navigation searching. Thus, much attention has been paid to a speech recognition function of a navigation system.
For the speech recognition function, however, a large amount of resources may be consumed in a device (for example, a CPU or memory). Thus, in a portable device such as a navigation system, which includes a relatively small amount of resources, resource consumption needs to be minimized. Furthermore, in order to reliably perform signal processing, a period at which a speech is inputted needs to be detected as accurately as possible.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0714721 published on Apr. 27, 2007, and entitled “Method and apparatus for detecting speech period”.